Needlework, such as needlepoint, is enjoying increased popularity as an art form in current times. Retailers of needlepoint base material provide the material in many sizes suitable for framing, and endless varieties of artistic forms are imprinted upon the base material to assist the needlepoint hobbyist in producing a given needlepoint artistic design in a variety of colors on the base.
The object of this invention is to provide a means for imparting a more lifelike appearance to the needlepoint design produced on the imprinted base by applying to the base in registration with a dominant part of the design a three dimensional applique or element, such as a hand painted ceramic face in the case of a design which depicts a human figure or an animal. The resulting art form is in part three dimensional in its finished form and has a striking and unusual appearance which cannot be obtained by means of needlework alone. A substantially endless variety of pictorial designs suitable for framing can be produced in accordance with the invention.
Other features and objects of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.